


DMLE Files: Unknown Truths

by Megbeth30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megbeth30/pseuds/Megbeth30
Summary: Delaney Rigel is an American Witch and History of Magic teacher at a small magical academy in New York State.  She is also a witch with unique abilities.  Those abilities allow her to help solve the most brutal of crimes for Auror's and Police.  When a serious of killings spread across Europe, and the most recent one in England, Delaney is recruited by Head Auror Potter to help solve the crime.  To keep her role a secret, she will be moving to the United Kingdom where she will be teaching at Hogwarts with two family friends: Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley.  Together, Teddy and Lane will travel through the dangers of the case together while also dealing with their feelings and personal history.  All while Victorie tries to keep them from getting hurt.  A mix of the new generation with the Golden Trio Era and a few new characters.  A detective series that just happens to be in the world of Harry Potter.*** Edit: I should add this takes place just before the 30th anniversary of the defeat of Voldermort.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Finding oneself in the middle of an alleyway in New York City at two in the morning was not a common occurrence in the life of Delaney Rigel. Then again with what she did in her spare time it was a bit surprising that it wasn’t. The body of the victim was laid out before her, a carnation held between the two hands, coins covering the eyes. There was no blood, no visible wound that the body was even dead.

“I told them not to touch anything,” the lead detective for the NYPD told her. “The minute we arrived we contacted the Auror’s, then well, you know the rest."

“Jessica said this was the second?” Lane asked as she knelt down to study the area.

Jessica had been handling Lane's ability for assisting on crime scenes since Lane had been thirteen. If someone could right a book on Lane and the consequences of using her abilities it was Jessica Grant.

“Yes,” Grant answered.

Jessica Grant had told him to only give Lane information if she asked for it, to keep it to yes and no, and limited detail. Behind them a mix of NYC police and Aurors were keeping people away from the scene. An Auror had put up a shield spell up that made passer buyers walk by ignoring the flashing lights, the cops, and the magic. In the twenty years since the Magical World came out, the law enforcement was one of the first to embrace what magic could do for them. This was one of them.

“I have permission to touch the body?” Lane looked up at the middle age detective.

“The judges agreement came just before you showed up,” Grant assured her. "As did the head of your courts."

Lane nodded. Despite it being the beginning of July, she was in faded jeans and a t-shirt, a hoodie was draped over her arm. Old running sneakers covered her feat. Pulling her black hair back into a messy bun, she stood up. If she had to use certain magic she would need the hoodie despite the heat.

“I might not have to touch the body, but it’s always safe to have it in writing,” Lane told him. She looked around the alley. “A lot of strong magic was used.”

“One of the Auror’s said the same thing, they said to us it might feel like static electricity,” Grant said. He had learned that in a training course as well.

“It’s the closest description,” Lane replied. “Stay by me, if my nose starts to bleed...”

“Get ready to catch you,” Grant finished for her. “Jessica gave us the full rundown.” Lane smiled.

Jessica Grant had been the Auror on the case of Lane’s friend who was killed when Lane was twelve. It was then that Lane recognized her unique ability, going against her mother’s wishes, Lane agreed to help Jessica and the Auror’s with hard cases. At times she also consulted with the police to rule out if magic had been used.

Taking a deep breath, Lane focused on her magical core. Over the years she had learned to control what she could do, fine tune it, and how not to let it drain her core. When she opened her eyes again the world had shifted. Now the world was on a gray scale, the only color belonged to the body and the magic that surrounded it.

“Spells were fired at three different points, all centering on the chest,” Lane stated.

“Yes,” Grant confirmed her statement. Jessica had said that it was okay to confirm what Lane said.

The lead aurora that was working with Grant had now joined them. "She's seeing a different reality," Devon realized as he watched her. Grant looked at him. "She can access the magical plane if theories are right."

Lane nodded as she stepped around the body to examine the three different points. It was three different spells, two of which were unforgivable. But they shared the same magical signature. Like fingerprints, every witch or wizard had different magical signature. Those that were related would have similarities but that was it. And Lane could see them all, see what spells they used, how powerful a spell it casted, and damage to the area that the spell might have caused. She could also detect certain poisons. Grant and Devon followed Lane as she walked around the alleyway, Jessica had warned him that Lane could drop even without signs of over use. Between Jessica and knowing that Lane’s oldest brother was the liaison of the DMLE for the United States to MCUSA, he was not letting her drop on his watch.

“It’s all from the same wand,” Lane said. “One person did this.”

Grant stared at her. This changed the case in a huge way, instead of two or three people, they were looking for one.

"Are you sure?" Devon asked.

"Same wand, same wand signatures," Lane informed the auror.

"This changes a lot," Grant stated to Devon.

“They are using a version of a deflecting charm, but in this case it is allowing them to produce the three spells as if they were coming from three spots,” Lane realized as she walked around the alley.

“Making us think more than one person was involved,” Devon said. "Can you decipher where they stood?" Grant asked Lane. Devon and him worked on enough cases together over the years that he understood magic. Lane focused on the charm now and pointed toward the other entrance to the alley.

“That’s where they stood when they cast the spells,” Lane informed him.

Grant motioned to an auror and one of his guys to head in that direction. Lane pulled herself back into the real world.

“Your person is a very complicated individual,” Lane warned them. “Narcissistic, angry, vindictive. The victims are connected to him but he wants them to appear random. I’m going to wager that they are highly intelligent but their education won’t show that.”

Grant was writing this all down. He handed her a bottle of water that one of the officers gave him. She thanked him. "Your wand core is going to be a fire based ingredient," Lane informed Devon. "Flexible for the complexity of spells. They excel at charms."

"Meaning when we find them, check for wards and traps," Devon told Grant so he could note it down.

“This, it’s helped us a great deal,” Grant told her.

“Not going to demand I pry more, tell you what he looked like?” Lane asked curiously.

“I figure you would have told me that if you could,” Grant told her. “I take it you get asked those questions a lot?”

"With what you can do, kid, I would have been happy with the one person and one wand lead," Devon admitted.

“There is a list of people I won’t work with,” Lane told them. “You will not be on that list.”

Lane heard a familiar voice behind them. She turned to see several Auror’s standing straighter than they had been a few moments ago. Assistant Head to the DMLE, Oscar Rigel, had just entered the alleyway. Lane arched an eyebrow at him, he rarely was ever at one of her scenes.

“Working late?” Lane asked her oldest brother. Oscar bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

“Could say the same about you,” Oscar told her. “You must be Grant, my people say a lot of good things about you and your team. Devon, she isn't being too much of a pain in the ass, is she?"

“Thank you, I’m honored,” Grant said as shook Oscar’s hand.

"No, she has been a joy," Devon informed Oscar. Most of those who worked for the DMLE were used to the siblings.

Grant realized then that the siblings were adopted. Lane was pale where even in the dark alleyway her pale skin was reflected in the night, Grant could tell that Oscar was most likely Hispanic.

“Are you done?” Oscar asked his sister.

“We just finished up,” Lane told him.

“Can I take her or do you need her?” Oscar asked the detective. “I can wait if you need to finish up.”

“She has given us more than what we had a few hours ago,” Grant told him. “If I need anymore I can get in touch.”

Lane pulled into her back pocket and handed him a slim business card. “You can reach me at these numbers.”

“You must be good, no one gets those cards that Lane doesn’t like,” Oscar observed.

After saying her goodbyes, Lane followed her brother to the Alley entrance where she saw his bike sitting there.

“No official car? Or Family car?” She teased.

“Because we are making an unofficial visit to MCUSA,” Oscar informed her as he handed her the spare helmet.

“At two in the morning?” Lane asked as she climbed on the back. “It’s closer to three now but yea.”

“What the hell is going on?” Lane asked him despite knowing he wouldn't answer her question.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Magical Congress of the United States of America was housed in an Art Deco building that had been erected near the turn of the twentieth century. It was usually crammed with people, overflowing with noise, and a place Lane tried to avoid because of the the high emotions that ran in places like MCUSA. At close to three in the morning, it was deserted. They parked around back of the building, going in one of the lesser known side doors.

Lane was curious as to what was going on that would bring her here. Her day job was History of Magic teacher at the Academy of Arts in Sleepy Hollow, New York. Her day job before teaching had been world phenom Quidditch star. As keeper, she had won two Quidditch World Cups, her first made her the youngest player to do so. Oscar lead her to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The night Security guard nodded to Oscar and let them through.

“We haven’t logged in,” Lane noted. No wand scans, no signing in.

“Because this meeting has never occurred,” Oscar reminded her as he lead her to his office. He opened the door where two gentleman were waiting.

Lane stopped short when she recognized both of them.

“It’s good to see you, Lane,” Harry Potter said as he stood up. He came over and gave her a hug. "Harry," Lane said shocked as she hugged him back.

Lane had been fourteen when she began to play Quidditch, her first coach had been a former teammates of Ginny Weasley-Potter. Arrangements had been made that when they played in the UK, instead of staying with the team Lane would stay with Ginny and her family.

“Is everyone okay?” Lane asked Harry as she wondered what brought him here.

“Yes, everyone is fine,” Harry assured her.

“I warned you she would think someone died if you came,” A deeper voice said.

This time Teddy Lupin appeared with his electric blue hair, tall and lanky frame. He bent down and hugged Lane tightly, it been six month’s since he had seen her.

“What are you two doing here?” Lane asked.

If they were here and this was a secret meeting, it couldn’t be good. Oscar ushered them all in. As he closed his door he casted several spells that would protect what they were about to talk about.

“We need your help,” Harry began as he took out a folder from the fold of his leather coat. Harry slid a folder to her. “The pictures are grisly, some with a muggle camera and there are ones taken from a magical camera.”

Lane looked at the three men then opened the folder. She studied the muggle photo’s first, they would help give her an idea of what was going on, allowing her to study the scene without feeling the magic around it. She noticed right away that none of the scenes had anything in common. The victims were also diverse in gender, age, and size.

“There have been five in total,” Harry informed her as she continued to look through the information. “One in the Ukraine, another in France, Germany, and Spain. The fifth happened two days ago in Coventry, England.”

“Five bodies, five countries,” Lane replied as she looked for connections. “He killed twice in May and in June.” “Which has us preparing for a sixth,” Harry admitted.

"The crime scenes, they're chaotic," Teddy told her. "Even with the Trackers, it's hard to decipher what occurred."

Trackers were were-wolves that trained with Aurors and used their heightened senses to help with cases. They usually worked disappearance and when children went missing. When they worked a murder scene it was to see if they could follow the trail of the killer or even the victim. 

Lane nodded as she placed the muggle photo’s in a pile. Muggle photo's were perfect to start with. Teddy placed his hand on the table, she smiled as she took it in hers preparing for the whirlwind that was about to hit her. Taking a deep breath she let Teddy be an anchor, Lane laid out the pictures from the magical camera in front of her. Someone had numbered them allowing her to place them in order. For her, magical photo’s could be intense. She had to filter through the magic that allowed the pictures to be taken, then see if she could pick up any residue form the magic that had been used in the scene. Teddy was letting himself be her anchor so that she didn’t have to burn through her core.

“They feel like they’ve been tampered with,” Lane noted immediately.

“Teddy said the same things,” Harry replied.

Teddy could identify spells and charms that were used, then come up with counter courses for them. He had been an auror for three years before resigning and taking up the position of Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He had since broken the curse that was rumored to be tied to the position, staying on for almost five years now.

“I take it they weren’t?” Oscar asked Harry. He knew Harry ran a tight ship. Oscar had done an internship at the Ministry of Magic in London. When he had come back to NYC, he had come back with several notebooks full of what they needed to change. Harry did not earn his title because he defeated Voldemort, he earned because he knew what he was talking about.

“They have been locked in either my drawer or Draco’s,” Harry stated.

Teddy turned his hand so that his palm was touching Lane’s, their fingers curled against each other. He could feel her magic pulsating around her as she tried to work out the pictures. “It’s the killer, he did something to keep the scene obscured,” Lane noted as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing and feeling. “Or it’s the aftermath of the spells and charms he combined.”

“Can you tell us anything?” Harry asked her. She shook her head.

"The magic he's using, it's unstable," Lane theorized. "He is doing something with it that makes everything seem distorted. He doesn't want anyone to see what he is doing so he is distorting any trace of his magic that he can."

"Can you find anything?"

“I think I need to be at the scenes to pick up on what he did. There is this chaotic element to it yet at the same time the amount of control he has to do this has to be high.” Silence hung in the air.

"That's why you both are here," Lane replied. "Not just to show me the file but to ask if I would assist with the case."

“Wait a minute,” Oscar said holding up his hand. He knew that they would be asking Lane for help but he had some concerns.“Lane is not an Auror, she is a consultant whose name is kept out of logs to protect her.”

“Which is why she will have a cover story to explain her re-locating to England,” Harry answered. “There are two reasons for us coming here. One is to ask you to join our task force, the second is to give you this from Professor McGonagall.”

Lane saw the folder with the Hogwart’s crest on it. Oscar looked confused as he stared at Lane. “I might have applied a few weeks ago to a teaching position at Hogwarts.”

"And this is the response?" Oscar asked.

"Actually, wait," Harry said. He held up a hand as he got his cell phone. He set it on speaker then hit the number to call. He waited until someone picked up. "You there, Perc?"

"Yes," Percy Weasley said from the other end. "Hello Delaney and Oscar, and Teddy, you are keeping Harry out of trouble?"

"Trying too," Teddy commented.

"I am so confused," Oscar admitted.

"This was actually my idea," Percy replied. "Allow me to explain. I was going to be contacting Lane today anyway to set up a floo interview for the History of Magic position. When Harry was talking about the case and that he was thinking of talking to Lane, the concern of how to keep Lane's name out of the investigation came up. For her to be able to stay long term in Britain...."

"Percy it's 3'o'clock in the morning," Harry reminded his brother-in-law.

"Right, sorry. I suggested that I go through with the interview process with Lane, she's on the top of our list anyway, and this way she would have an actual legitimate reason from relocating to Britain."

Oscar spoke. "The interview is a legit offer?"

"Yes," Percy assured him. "As I said, I was going to call her to set things up."

"And if I bomb the interview?" Lane asked.

"You won't," Percy assured her. "Not with your recommendations, and the articles you have published. If you look in the folder you will see just how serious we are. The case was coincidental. Lane, after you have slept, we will set up a time for a more formal interview."

"Alright," Lane said still shocked.

Harry said goodbye then hung up. "Lane's name will be off any official document," Harry told Oscar. "Draco is also working on something with the Department of Mystery that would mute her magical signature when in the Ministry so that no one but myself, Draco, and Hermione, would know that she is there."

"And you can garauntee she will be safe?" Oscar asked.

"You know 'she' is right here?" Lane reminded them.

“No,” Teddy said honestly, earning a glare from Lane.

“We have no idea what we are dealing with. We have two agents from the Department of Mysteries, a curse breaking coming from the Ukraine, a Tracker, myself, and two Auror’s.”

“Oz,” Lane said in a warning tone.

“I couldn’t protect you five years ago,” Oscar said.

“No one could,” Lane reminded him. “You and Seb can’t keep me in a bubble for the rest of my life.”

“Whose the tracker?” Oscar asked Harry, trying to keep Lane from glaring at him.

“Bill Weasley and Teddy when he isn’t getting us through traps. We have Lysander Scamander and Frank Longbottem from the Department of Myseries, and the curse breaker we are getting is Mikel Kruger. Scorpius Malloy and Sabine Jones are the Auror’s.”

Oscar trusted Bill, the whole Weasley family had been there when Lane was attacked five years ago. They had to make some medical decisions before Sebastian and him even arrived, and by the time he learned of the attack they had already moved Lane to England.

“Malfoy had the same concerns as you about Scorp being on the task force, just as I had the same concerns about dragging Teddy into this,” Harry went on. “I have been warring with this for about two weeks.”

“Her identity will be concealed?” Oscar asked.

“Like I said, Draco is working on that with Hermione,” Harry assured him. “We will keep her as safe as we can.”

“You know I am still in the room,” Lane reminded them again.

“Shh,” Oscar said to his sister. Lane smacked him upside the head before she looked at Harry.

“I’m in.”

Harry looked at his watch. “I need to head back. Teddy has agreed to stay to help with paper and legal matters.”

"Where are you staying?" Oscar asked.

"Bats and Brooms," Teddy said with a grin. "Your cousin put me in the family suite."

Bats and Brooms was the bed and breakfast that Lane's two cousins ran in Sleepy Hollow. She had helped them fund it when most banks turned them away. Lane looked at her watch.

"I can floo with Teddy there," Lane said. "I'll text dad to let him know. Mom will flip if I come home this late."

"Separate rooms," Oscar stated.

Lane rolled her eyes as they headed out of the office to one of the international floo terminals. Harry and Teddy hugged. Then he made his goodbyes before stepping into the green flames.

"Mom is going to flip out about Hogwarts," Oscar said to Lane as they waited for the flames to return.

"Mom has wanted to keep me locked in a tower since the attack," Lane pointed out.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Because that won't be suspicious," Lane replied. "Their son that lives in the city with his wife and three kids all of sudden appears home during the work day."

"Message me if you need me,smartass," Oscar said. She rolled her eyes as she took a handful of powder. Teddy and Oscar shook hands before Teddy stepped with her into the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lane woke when her alarm went off, it felt like she had only just fallen asleep . Groaning, she rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes focused she took in her bedroom at Bats and Brooms. Skylar and Griffin had insisted when they were restoring the old manor that she should also have her own room in the family wing. She had argued at first until Heath, Skylar's husband, took her aside and explained that it would ease some of their guilt for using her Quidditch earnings to help them out knowing it would be a long time until they could ever pay her back. She relented and in the years that past, the room had become her haven when things with her mom became too tense.

Climbing out of her bed, Lane went to the antique wardrobe and found some clean clothes that she left there, for situations like this. Heading into the adjacent bathroom, Lane showered then got dressed before heading down the old servants stairs and into the family kitchen.

Heath was at the stove already making breakfast and the scent of coffee filled the space. Heath knew better than to talk to Lane until she had some caffeine in her. He watched as she poured herself a mug and took a few sips before she finally looked ready to talk. Lane took a spot at the island and watched as Heath flipped an omelet in the pan he was using.

"I figure Teddy is going to sleep in," Heath stated. "International Floo is rough with the time change."

"He said don't let him go past ten," Lane remembered.

"How are you functioning?" Heath asked. He was impressed that she was already up and coherent.

"I'll take a nap later," Lane answered as she accepted the plated omelet. "Skylar up already?"

"We are getting a delivery from a local brewery, it's the first time we are using them so he wants to be there for it," Heath answered. "Griffin is still sleeping, he's working the bar tonight."

The restaurant and bar had been built in the out door kitchen house which also had a separate driveway. It was named the Bats and Brooms Tavern, it had a mix of decor from baseball theme to quidditch gear. The whole idea of the bed and breakfast was to blend magic and non-magic. It had become a popular tourist resting spot for those of both world, always eager to take part in tours of Sleepy Hollow and learning about each other.

"There are bet's going as to what has Teddy here and you crashing," Heath warned her.

"I got a job offer from Hogwarts," Lane blurted out.

Heath froze and turned away from the stove to look at her. "Are you shitting me?"

"It's insane, right?"

Heath wiped his hands on the dish towel than leaned against the counter. "Hogwarts? As in one of the original four wizarding schools?"

"No the other Hogwarts," Lane stated sarcastically.

"Enough smart ass," Heath replied. "Shit, Lane, this is insane. And amazing, and how are you not bouncing with excitement?"

"Because I have to still inform my parent's that Percy wants to have a formal interview with me before hiring me and that I had applied for the position without telling mom," Lane stated.

"You want me to go with you?"

"No, if someone comes' with me she will know something is up," Lane replied. "But thanks."

"So crime scene and then a Hogwarts job offer," Heath whistled. "You had a busy night."

"I still feel like it's a dream," Lane admitted.

She could be honest with Heath. Heath and Skylar had just started dating just before her attack. When she moved back to Sleepy Hollow to recover, Heath volunteered to take her to physical therapy sessions when other's couldn't. He had also played quidditch but never got to pro's, he helped her practice, then get into a training routine that would keep her in shape and able to play even if she couldn't play professionally anymore.

"Can you do me a favor?" Heath asked as he moved toward the island.

"What is it?" Lane asked as she finished her coffee.

"You have paid your penance, that your mother made you pay for what happened," Heath replied. "You stayed longer than most of us thought. Don't let her talk you out of this, Lane. This is everything you wanted since you got your history and teaching degree. You have been working toward this since before I knew this. Then you add in what ever is going on with Teddy and you."

"She's not winning this time," Lane promised him. She got up and kissed him on the cheek before setting her dishes next to the sink. "I am going to head over now," Lane told him. "I'll probably be back no matter what happens."

"We'll be here," Heath assured her. He already planned on hitting up the family chat to inform them of the info so that they could be ready for if Ann flipped out. Lane nodded then headed out the back door.

The bed and breakfast was a four block walk from the Academy of Fine Arts campus. Unlike some of the older wizarding schools, the academy campus had seen other lives before becoming a magical academy for middle school and high schoolers. When the statue of secrecy was lifted over twenty years ago, it was one of the first to open their doors to non-magical children. For it was one of the few that could allow non-magick through their wards for it had not been created from magic.

The walk gave Lane time to think about what she was going to say. With it being summer break, both her parent's would most likely still be in the kitchen drinking their coffee or tea while reading the news of both worlds. Her father, as head master, could be reading letters from board members or parents. He had been headmaster for the last fifteen years, and was well respected within the magical community both in the states and world wide. Her mother, Ann Rigel, liked to show off the head master house, which was a stately victorian, as well as her husband's position. She had become a stay at home mom when they adopted Oscar when he was five.

They had adopted Sebastian when Oscar was eight and Sebastian was four. Then barely a year later, MCUSA reached out to see if they would adopt a new born born in New York City just moment's after Voldermort had been killed in Scotland. Her mother had finally gotten the daughter she always wanted. Though Ann was not prepared for the demands of a newborn, for Sebastian and Oscar were both adopted when they were four and five.

Lane walked up the side walk toward the back door of the home, her father was talking to her mom about something when she entered.

"How long were you at the crime scene?" William Rigel asked as he kissed his daughter hello.

"I think I left the city close to four," Lane replied.

"To think you were in an alley at that ungodly hour in that city, it's unthinkable," Ann stated.

"I wasn't alone, it was filled with Aurors and detectives," Lane reminded her mother as she took the mug her father offered her.

"They take advantage of you, Lane," Ann sighed. It was an old argument. "They see what you can do and it makes them have to do less."

"Ann," William warned.

"Yes, yes, I know, no one else agrees with my thoughts," Ann stated as she leaned back in her chair and studied Lane. "How are your cousin's?"

"They're great," Lane replied as she sat on bar stool next to the island. "I kind of want to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it?" William asked as he folded the newspaper he was reading.

"It's not bad," Lane promised them. She rub her hands nervously on her jeans. "So, Oscar met me at the crime scene last night."

"Is he alright? The kids?" Ann asked clutching her chest.

"She said it wasn't bad news," William reminded her wife. He then turned back to Lane. "What did Oscar want?"

"Percy Weasley wanted to talk to me," Lane replied. She watched her mom flinch at the name. Ann had barely tolerated the large and loud family, but after the attack she despised their name.

"And what did he want?" Ann asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well you see Hogwarts is hiring for a new history teacher," Lane explained.

"I see, " Ann said. "He wanted your thoughts on who they should hire."

"Actually, he has offered the position to me," Lane replied. Both her parents stared at her. "I don't have all the details yet," Lane went on. "We have a formal floo call set up for tomorrow where we will go over everything. Whether it's a one year position or is this long term, logistics, things like that. But essentially I would be teaching the upper years with an elective that I would co-teach with their potion master."

"Laney," William whispered as he walked over and hugged her.

"I don't understand," Ann replied. "In order for them to offer you a job, you would have to have applied for the position. They can't just offer it to you."

"I did apply for the position," Lane answered knowing this was when the fireworks were going to start.

"And when was this?" Ann inquired, her voice going neutral.

"They announced it during the spring semester, with the explanation that candidates would not be notified until the end of June and beginning of July," Lane answered.

"Anyone could apply?"

"No, they wanted a candidate that was certified to teach in magical schools, published articles would be a bonus, as well as numerous referrals, samples of lesson plans," Lane explained. "It took a month to compile everything."

"And who made your referrals?" Ann inquired. Lane looked at her father who gave a slight nod. "Teddy, two members from the Board, a parents, and I needed one from the head of the school."

Ann froze and turned to stare at her husband. "You knew about this?"

"She came to me when she saw the announcement," William answered.

"And you didn't mention this to me, why?"

"When she came to me, we talked about her chances, about the amount of interest a position like this would generate," William explained. "With how extensive the application process was, Lane wasn't even sure if she would go through with it. Then when she submitted it, we both agreed to not say anything until she heard from them. Why get hopes up if nothing came of it."

"I see, "Ann answered. She tapped her well manicure nail on the table. "I take it you have informed Percy that you will not be taking the position?"

"I have a formal call with him tomorrow to go over all the details," Lane reminded her mother.

"I don't see why that is necessary," Ann replied, waving her hand. "You will not be taking the offer."

"Mom," Lane said and took a deep breath. "I have stayed here for a total of five years. One year was recovery, the last four has been teaching at the Academy. I have loved every minute of teaching and being able to work with Sebastian and dad had been amazing. But even when I came back to recover, we all knew this wasn't going to be permanent."

"You might have been under that impression," Ann replied. "I will inform Percy myself then."

"You will do no such thing, Ann," William stated. "This is Lane's life, not your's."

"And she is my daughter," Ann reminded him. "And she will do what I say!"

"Why can Sebastian and Oscar do what they want, but with me, it's I have to do everything you say?" Lane asked her mom. "Is it because I'm a girl? Because I disappoint you?"

"Oscar moved to New York City, I can visit him whenever I want," Ann replied. "You might as well be living in another world."

"It's Scotland, Ann, not the end of the world," William said. "You have flights, floo, portkeys, so many ways to travel there."

"This is not a discussion, you are not taking the offer," Ann informed Lane.

"I am taking the offer."

Ann stood up and stared at her daughter. "How dare you, I raised you, I let you go off and play quidditch when I knew I should have kept you home. And this is how you repay all that?"

"Ann, she has been offered a position at one of the most prestigious magical institutions," William said to his wife. "If anything we should be so proud of her, of how we raised her, of what she has done with her life."

"Proud of what she has done with her life?" Ann repeated. "She came back broken. How can I be proud of that?"

"Well next time I get thrown out the tenth story window, I'll make sure I die instead of survive," Lane said.

Lane got off her chair and went to the back door to leave. She felt her mother's magic flow through the room and saw the spell to keep the door shut bloom around the door. Lane stumbled backwards.

"You are not leaving until you agree that you are not taking the job," Ann told her simply.

William undid the spell without his wand, he nodded to Lane, then looked at Ann. Lane walked out of the house to raised voices behind her. Her father never yelled but she recognized his voice. Going back to the B and B was not an option right now, she didn't want to be around people. So she went to the only place she ever felt free, the quidditch pitch.

Teddy found her there two hours later. William had called Skylar to inform him of what went down. Teddy and William both said to give her time before they called out the calvary to find her. Now two hours later, Teddy had volunteered to find her. Teddy climbed the stands and took a seat. He loved watching her fly, it was poetry in motion. He sent a message to her brothers, cousins, and William to let them know he found her.

It took another half hour for Lane to notice he was there, she flew down to him then landed next to him. Neither spoke for a few moments. Lane wasn't sure where to even begin.

"She called me broken," Lane stated.

"Lane, you're not," Teddy replied. Lane turned and looked at him then back out on the field.

"Maybe she's right," Lane said. Teddy went to argue but she shook her head. "I haven't told you this, but you should know, because it could change somethings about us about where we could be heading, relationship wise." Teddy stayed silent, knowing to let her talk when she was ready. "It was the fourth night after the attack," Lane began. "My brother's had arrived the night before and you guys were all rotating who was staying with me. That night it was Sebastian and Fleur."

"He told me I looked like a walking zombie instead of part wolf," Teddy commented with a chuckle. "He was right. None of us had really slept."

"Seb would say something like that," Lane said with a smile. She took one of Teddy's hands in hers. "That night the internal bleeding started back up again. The healers and the doctors, they couldn't figure it out. Whatever charms he used, whatever hexes he used, they couldn't find a way to stop it with magic. They could stop it using a non-magic surgery but it would mean that I would never be able to have children. There was never a choice, they told them to do it. When my mom found out two weeks later, she called me broken. Who would want someone who couldn't have children."

Lane fell silent, she almost jumped when she felt Teddy squeeze her hand. She turned to look at him, he leaned forward and kissed her gently before resting his head against her forehead.

"Do you know why Tori and I broke up," Teddy asked Lane. It hadn't been a bitter breakup, they were still best friends today. Teddy loved Tori's fiancee, Shaun was perfect for her and Teddy had introduced them.

"You were better off friends than lovers," Lane replied not sure what this had to do with anything.

"That was part of it," Teddy agreed. "Lane, I don't want biological children. The metamorphigus that I inherited from my mother, it keeps the wolf at bay, I have a choice if I want to transform. But you know that week of the full moon, I feel it, I feel the urge, the headaches, the pain. It's I why I transform once a month with the were's that attend Hogwarts. I don't want to pass this curse on to a child, Lane. I understand why my father feared having kids, why he feared he would pass the werewolf gene on. I mean, I know there are treatments, it makes the wolf more docile so it doesn't attack, it dulls the symptoms but it doesn't take it all away. Lane, even as a half were, I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

It was Teddy's turn to fall quiet, Lane squeezed his hand. Teddy continued. "Tori knew, I told her after I had graduated Hogwarts, I wanted her to know. She was fine with it, but we were teenagers so thinking of children at that time was not really an issue. Then she graduated, I was an Auror, she was doing her teacher training, and the real world began to filter into our reality. When she realized that she wanted to have children we looked into ways, but it was all complicated, and we began to see we were better as friends. I wanted her to have kids, she wanted to respect my wishes, our respect for each other made the decision easy." Teddy let out a breath as he looked at Lane.

"Lane, what Ann said to you, her own daughter, is so wrong," Teddy informed Lane. "At the same time, I think we are broken in our own way. And that's okay, because it means that you are stronger now than you were before, it means you are braver than you were."

Lane smiled softly at him then kissed him gently. "I guess then we are okay," Lane whispered.

"We're good," Teddy agreed kissing her back.

"Is everyone freaking out?"

Teddy chuckled. "Not too much," Teddy promised her. "How about we head back to the inn and you can shower then we can all talk."

"Sounds like a plan," Lane agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Our mother is a manipulating bitch," Oscar said shocking everyone. He had arrived an hour ago after he got the phone call about what had happened. Of the three he was the peace keeper, Sebastian was the Anchor, and Lane was the heart.

"Tell us how you really feel, Oz," Griffin said as he handed Lane a large shot of the fire-whiskey. He levitated a stool over for Teddy to sit on so he could stay next to Lane.

"You are not broken, Lane," Oscar stated as he looked at his sister.

"I know, Oz, it's okay," Lane said.

"No it's not," Sebastian argued. "What she said, what she did, it's wrong. All of it. The fact that you are saying it's okay, makes it worst."

"What do you want me to say?" Lane asked. "Mom has never treated me like she treated you guys. I have never been what she expected in a daughter."

"Then her expectations of you should have changed," Skylar stated. "It is not our job to live out our parent's dream."

"That's kind of profound, Sky," Griffin stated.

"Uncle Will told me that when I went to him when I realized I was gay and I didn't know how mom and dad would react," Skylar replied.

There was a knock on the door to the family wing. Heath got up to see who it was, he opened the door and let William in. Skylar floated a glass of fire whiskey over to him.

"A little early isn't it?" William asked as he took a sip.

"It's Five O' Clock in England," Teddy pointed out. William lifted his glass to him and took another sip.

"Ted, how good are you at undoing spell damage?"

"Depends on the what's been damage and how it was damaged," Teddy said honestly. "It's a lot trickier than it sounds but I can usually find away to undue it or at least come up with a plan for a specialist to do. Why?"

"Ann let her magic go wild," William explained. "I know many of my books have been cursed as have some of the family photo's."

Teddy set his glass down and looked at Oscar. "Want to come with me and take a look?"

Oscar nodded as he handed his glass too Sebastian. He took the keys from his dad and left.

"Where is she now?" Sebastian asked.

"She took the floo network to her sister's in Georgia," William said as he took the seat that Oscar vacated. "I hate that I sealed the floo after her, that I changed the wards so she can't re-enter without me knowing."

"Dad, you did what you had to do," Lane whispered as she laid her hand on his. "She locked the doors and windows, and wasn't going to let me out. I'm not mad at you."

"I feel as though you should be," William admitted. "I feel as I made so many mistakes when it comes to you. Not being there right after the accident, going along with your mother about you having to recover from home, offering you the job, knowing you would stay for longer than a year."

"Don't put blame on yourself, dad," Sebastian replied. "This is mom's doing, not yours."

"Why don't I whip up something to eat," Heath suggested. "It's my night off from the tavern, so I will make a late lunch early dinner. Then when Teddy and Oscar come back they can fill us in over food and drink."

"Lane, why don't you go rest," Sebastian suggested. "You have to be dead on your feet. Dad, you might want to rest too."

"He can take my parent's room," Heath said.

"If she comes..." Will began.

"Griffin and I will start changing the wards as we speak," Skylar promised. "Sebastian can add his wand work as well."

"If you rest, I'll rest," Lane said. William chuckled.

"That's my line," William replied. "But fine. I will rest. Blocking her magic can be draining."

****

Oscar felt the different wards that had been set as they stepped onto the property of the Headmaster House. Sebastian had just sent him a text letting him know that both Lane and their dad had gone to rest and that Heath was making food while they changed the wards on the Bed and Breakfast.

"Everything good?" Teddy asked.

"Lane and Dad are both laying down, Sebastian and the cousins are working on changing the wards," Oscar answered.

"Does your mom lose control of her magic often?" Teddy inquired as Oscar let them into the foyer. Teddy stopped immediately as chaotic magic was all around him. "Where did she learn her magic?"

"Mom was home schooled," Oscar said. He knew he sounded tired. "And she was the only one. Her siblings went to Ilvermorny."

"Was she kept home because of her magic?" Teddy asked as he felt the wolf in him begin to prowl.

"The way it was explained was that she came into her magic too young and under traumatic circumstances," Oscar explained as they made their way through the house. He saw books over turned. He went to touch one but Teddy shook his head so Oscar began talking again. "She was four, they were ice skating on the lake near their house. Her parents each thought the other had set the anti-drowning and anti-cracking charms on the ice. She fell through, she should have died but her magic kept her warm and floated her to the surface. Anytime she got upset, it would just ooze out of her in waves."

"Did they take her to specialists?" Teddy knew for some, to ask for such help would be shameful.

"Yes, even muggle therapists," Oscar answered. "One of the specialist talked to her about finding an anchor, something that when her emotions are too intense the anchor would help her steady herself. The issue is mom chose people."

"That's dangerous," Teddy stated.

"It is and you can guess that Dad became her anchor," Oscar continued. "It's why it was hard for him to go against her because he knew what could happen."

"I know I'm an anchor for Lane, but really it's more of keeping her anchored to this realm," Teddy assured Oscar. "I don't want you thinking...."

"Lane needs a person as an anchor because of where her abilities can take her, an inanimate object would do nothing for her," Oscar replied. "So yes I know it's different."

Teddy nodded. They had entered the kitchen which was where it was all centered. He let out a whistle as he looked at the cabinet doors hanging off the hinges, contents spilling out. This was not the well organized kitchen that Ann Rigel kept.

"No offense, but how were they able to adopt?" Teddy asked.

"None taken," Oscar replied. "She hadn't had an episode since she was fifteen. She was never deemed a threat because no one was ever injured and damage had always been minimal."

"Did she have any when you were kids?" Teddy asked. He turned and looked at Oscar. "I'm not asking to be nosy, I need to know so I can work out her pattern. The more information I have, the better I can hone into what is hers."

"I know. She would have minor episodes when Lane was an infant. Both Seb and I were older when they adopted us. Lane was two days old I think when they brought her home."

Teddy nodded as Sebastian talked. The magic around him was filled with resentment and anger. He could undue it but it was going to take time. A few days at most, for the time being he could make it safe to touch the books so that William could organize them. Though the kitchen would be able to be cleaned until he was done.

"Well?" Oscar asked.

"It will take a few days but I can undue most of the damage," Teddy told him. "The spells and charms she used weren't complicated, undoing them is easy. It's getting through the emotions she tied to them that will be the tricky part."

"The kitchen is toast, though, right."

"Yea, he's going to want to call a contractor after I'm done," Teddy agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

For her floo interview with Percy, Lane wore a simple gray cotton dress. It had short sleeves with a square neck, for the most part it hid most of her tattoo's. On her right wrist, the one severely damaged from the attack, she wore a cooper cuff her cousin made for her. Lane wore the bracer's and cuff's to keep from creeping people out not because she needed the support. When the fireplace chimed that someone was wanting to talk, Lane accepted and activated the floo.

"Hi Percy," Lane said as his head appeared in the hearth.

"Good Morning, Lane," Percy Weasley said with a hint of a smile. "How are things going?"

"Things are a bit tense but we're trying to keep the family section of the bed and breakfast drama free," Lane admitted. She had talk to Percy the day of the fight with her mom to inform of what her mother might try to prevent her from taking the job.

"Has Teddy been able to clean up some of the mess at your house?"

"He's over there now with dad and a magical contractor," Lane answered. They had delayed the floo interview because of what had happened with her mother. "Teddy was able to clean up most of it but he thought a magical contractor would ensure no lingering effects are felt. Dad is staying in one of the apartments on campus that are used for house parents."

"When Teddy left the Auror's it was a great loss for them, but it was an amazing gain for Hogwarts."

"I can imagine," Lane replied. "Jessica kept trying to get me to join the Auror's but I like being able to choose when to use my abilities."

Percy nodded, understanding. "Very well, onto the interview," he stated. "As you know the position is for Years five through seven with sharing year four with Binns. You will also be teaching an elective to years six and seven with Professor Finnigan, our potions master."

"The elective is on Alchemy and modern Potion Making and Chemistry," Lane inquired.

"Yes," Percy confirmed. "And to be honest, Seamus wrote it in hopes that you would be the teacher. He didn't want us to offer it if we hired someone that wasn't you. He is a big fan of your academic work. As well as Quidditch career."

"That's, wow, I don't know what to say," Lane replied.

"I know this is all a lot to process," Percy assured her. "Do you have questions that I can answer while we do the interview?"

"Same testing schedule as the US, correct? Fifth and seventh year with an eight year internship and final examination?" "Correct," Percy replied. "We added the eight year after the war. At first to allow seventh years to re-take the year. It was such a success that Minerva worked on an eight year program that would better prepare graduates for the modern world."

"It's the internship?" "Correct, they spend a semester learning about careers both magical and muggle that would fit their scores on the NEWTs, then the second semester is their internship," Percy explained. "Myself, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Thomas teach the eighth year."

"Housing is on campus?" Lane asked. She knew some of the faculty lived on campus while others had property in Hogsmeade.

"You actually will be staying in the apartment above your classroom," Percy replied. "The History of Magic classrooms are in one of the main towers and the professors quarters are right above them. In fact your neighbors will be Teddy and Tori. And, yes, I worry about the trouble the three of you will cause."

"We are perfect angels," Lane answered.

Percy coughed to cover up his chuckle. "Now as for the length of the position," Percy began. "I believe this is a bit different than in the states. Here, you will have a one year probational period. At the end of the school year, we will go over your review of the year. You can choose to leave at the end of the year, we can ask you to leave, or we will sign you to a three year contract which at the end of the three year contract will be graduated to a permanent contract. With you, we are betting this will be a permanent arrangement."

"A permanent faculty member?"

"Yes to be perfectly honest. That is of course if after the probational first year, you wish to a full contract or if for some odd reason you are not as capable as we believe you are."

Lane just stared at Percy for a moment as she let it all sink in. She knew that they had wanted to hire her prior to the case going by how many ways Percy and Minerva both had tried to contact her, that it was the case that allowed for Harry to step in. But hearing it from Percy that they truly wanted her not just for a year but as a full professor was insane. Percy waited several moments before he spoke again.

“Lane, did I lose you?”

“What? No, sorry. I just... you caught me by surprise.”

“Would you like it to only be one year?”

“NO! I just didn’t realize you thought so highly of me,” Lane admitted.

“Lane, you have published several articles in both wizarding and muggle publications, your name comes up in the discussion when the history of alchemy is brought up. My potion master created an elective so that he could teach with you before we even advertised for a history position. You don’t give yourself much credit, do you?”

“Honestly sometimes I think it’s because of my fame from Quidditch,” she admitted.

“It might have been at first until they realized that there was a brain as well behind your success,” Percy stated.

“That’s what my brother’s say.”

“Listen to them, brother’s tend to be brutally honest,” Percy replied, there was a hint of sorrow there for a moment. “Now back to the matter at hand, do you agree to a one year probationary period and if you past that period you will be then given a contract to be a permanent professor.”

“I agree,” Lane said as her heart beat against her chest.

“In the folder you have you will find the paperwork that is needed to begin the process of transferring your status to the Ministry of Magic here in Britain. I am sure Oscar will be able to help you them.”

“I understand,” Lane agreed.

“You may also apply to coach for a house team,” Percy informed her.

“Speaking of houses,” Lane began. “This might sound weird, but I wanted to be sorted by the sorting hat. We don’t sort at the Academy, something about the building having built by no-maj’s.”

“I will have to talk to Minerva about it, I’m not sure we have ever done that before,” Percy admitted. “Usually when we have had faculty from other schools they are placed with the closest house to theirs. But the Academy is one of the few exceptions to the magical schools.”

“I’m not going to say no if I can’t, I just think it would be neat to know,” Lane told him. “I will let you know as soon as Minerva has an answer,” Percy told her. “Now as for housing, the classroom that History of Magic is in, is part of the main building. As such, there is an apartment in the tower the classroom is apart of, as I said prior. It will have some furniture so you may bring some or you can purchase here as you settle in.”

“The tower sounds fine,” Lane replied.

“Good, I have had the school begin to restore the tower and update it to modern times,” Percy said. “It will be furnished with the necessities. When you arrive you can decorate it however you wish, if you are sorted you will find those colors of the house will blend into your apartment.”

Lane nodded as she found the form on housing and what was allowed and what wasn’t. “Staff are required to eat at least one meal a day with the students, we so have that scheduled,” Percy went on. “The first and last week of schools, and holidays we ask that you sit for all three meals.”

“The Academy has similar rules,” Lane replied.

“Same with patrolling hallways,” Percy answered. “Hallway patrols go until 11, then the portraits and ghost take over for us, alerting the Head of House to any student that is out past curfew. If you have breakfast duty, you won’t have hall duty that week.”

Percy took a sip of tea from his end before continuing. “You will find a list of textbook and materials we use, go through your things, whatever you want to bring have labeled for the History of Magic classroom. Whatever personal belongings have labeled for History of Magic apartment.”

Lane nodded. “I know, this is a lot of information,” Percy replied. “The last thing. Faculty report back to Hogwarts the last week of August. Students report on September First, even if it’s a weekend. I would like you here by the fourteenth of August so we can get you settled and oriented to Hogwarts.”

“It will also give me time to get used to the ghosts and the castle before the students arrive,” Lane added.

“Yes, how are you going to handle that?” Percy inquired. Minerva and he had both been concerned about how Lane would be with the resident ghosts. Her unique abilities allowed her to communicate with Ghost or at least feel their prescene.

“It will take a few days, a lot of tea, and working out what I need to filter out and what is fine, but it will be fine,” Lane replied. “There are ghosts everywhere, it’s more balancing the magic than the ghost that can be the more draining part.”

“Send me a list of what teas help and I will make sure that Hannah has them on stock,” Percy told her. “Also any information that Hannah might need to know if you have and episode.”

“I’ll attach it to my medical files,” Lane told him.

“Very well,” Percy replied. “I believe for now that is everything you need. Go through the files, any questions call and I or Minerva will answer them.”

“I will,” Lane promised.

Percy then smiled brightly. “Congratulations Lane. You are going to be an amazing addition to our staff.”

“Thank You,” Lane said still in shock. Percy nodded then vanished from the flames.

Lane just sat there completely dumbstruck. She didn’t even hear the knock on the door or hear it open.

“I take it that the interview went well,” Teddy said noting the huge grin on her face. She just turned and stared at him.

“I...it’s not for one year,” Lane said still in shock. “It’s a full contract after one year probationary period.”

“Really?” Teddy asked excited as he sat on the edge of the desk. She nodded.

Teddy hopped off the desk and picked her up, he spun her around in a circle before kissing her on the lips. Lane tightened her grip around his neck as he deepened their kiss, taking it to a level they hadn't gone since her attack. When he set her back on her feet so they could catch their breaths, he rested his forehead against hers. Neither spoke, which was fine. There was a knock on the door, Lane pulled away a bit to see who it was.

Sebastian walked in, ignoring the fact that the pair looked as if they had kissed. "Well?" He asked. "Sky needs to know if he's making a celebratory dinner or a ‘Hogwarts are missing out’ dinner."

"Celebratory," Lane said grinning from ear to ear. Sebastian let out whoop before picking her up and hugging her. He was so happy for her that it didn't matter if she would be moving to another country. Then Sebastian looked at Lane and Teddy before he decided to leave the room. Teddy took her hands in his.

"This means we can actually give 'us' an actual try," Teddy said as he rested his forehead against hers. "No being on different continents, no time changes, game schedules."

"Or Attacks for fanatics to recover from," Lane added with a smile. Teddy just chuckled and kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. I am in New Jersey, self-isolating with my nine year old, my husband, our dog, cat and fish. Lots of juggling of work schedules as I am a teacher as well so I am managing my own students while helping my son out. I hope everyone is healthy.


	6. 6

The next few days were filled with lists and forms to fill out. There were work visa’s as well as wand permits to be filed, her appointment at MACUSA was tomorrow where her wand would be studied and recorded for the permit. Her father had scheduled for Owl service to pick up her crates and trunks for the end of next week. Teddy had been given an extension on his travel visa to coincide with Lane’s departure.

While they went through everything Lane needed to do, the two also discussed the case. Teddy had allowed Lane to access his memory of the one crime scene he had been too so she could start forming ideas on what was going in.

“It’s chaotic,” Lane said as she sorted through text books in her room. Some of her supplemental texts that she had purchased were used in Hogwarts as well.

“Bill said the same thing,” Teddy told her. Bill had been called in as a ‘tracker’ because of his heightened senses from the werewolf scars.

“What did he think?”

“His scars, they gave him the heightened senses: smell, sight, hearing,” Teddy explained. “Around the full moon he get’s antsy, might take his meat a bit rarer. But the urge, the pain, the feeling that you might transform, it doesn’t come to him.”

Lane knew that while Teddy might not transform, the nights of the full moon were hard on him. “And at the crime scene?” Lane asked almost afraid.

“He, uh, understands better what I go through once a month,” Teddy said.

“How did you feel?”

“I transformed into a wolf afterwards so I could run it off,” Teddy answered.

Teddy had inherited both his mother and father’s unique abilities. They believed that metamorphigus counteracted his body’s need to change at the full moon. It didn’t mean, though, that Teddy didn’t feel the pain, the urge, and the effects of the moon. Often after a full moon, Teddy would transform into a wolf to run off the feeling of unease.

“He is doing something to the area, it goes beyond just charms and spells,” Lane said. “But what, I don’t know, not without being there.”

There was a knock on her open door and Sebastian walked in. “Okay, Dad has a designated area for us to put everything,” Sebastian told her.

“Okay,” Lane replied. “I can’t take our official text book but the supplemental I have bought those I can take. Some match up with what Hogwarts suggests so I’m going to crate those up.”

“Why don’t Sebastian and I do that, you can keep going through your course materials and plans to see what is coming,” Teddy suggested. “I know what books to crate.”

“That will work,” Lane agreed.

When she had decided on the two week deadline she thought it would be plenty of time to pack up her life. She had sold most of her possessions after the attack to help cover bills and because she wouldn’t be going back to her condo. Packing up her rooms at the house and school wouldn’t be much. But her classroom was a whole other story. Four years of teaching collected a lot of materials and books.

“So it’s true?” A voice asked for the doorway of her classroom. Lane looked up and saw Calista Ward standing there.

“What’s true?” Lane always found it best to pretend she had no clue Calista was talking about. It infuriated Calista but kept Lane from walking into any traps.

“That your own father sacked you,” Calista said as she entered the room.

“Oh that rumor,” Lane replied as she kept going over plans. “I hadn’t heard that one yet. Must be a new one.”

“My father informed me that your name was on the list of teachers not returning,” Calista argued. Her father sat on the Board of Directors of the school, something she often bragged about.

“My name was on the list,” Lane confirmed. She leaned back in her chair. “But it wasn’t because I was ‘sacked’ as you put it. I resigned.”

Calista snorted. “Oh and how are you lowering yourself this time?”

Lane smiled because the reaction was going to be amazing. “I accepted a teaching position abroad.”

“Really, and what mediocre school wants you teaching there?”

“Hogwarts.” There was silence as Calista absorbed the information.

“No way. There is no way one of the original Wizarding schools could possibly want you.”

“Oh but it is true,” Teddy said coming out of the storage room carrying piles of books. He thickened his accent. “I don’t believe we have ever met. Edward Lupin.”

“Calista Ward,” Calista said in a flirty voice. “Do all teaching candidates have such handsome men helping them pack?”

“No, I’m just here helping my girlfriend pack up her classroom so she can finally move in with me at Hogwarts,” Teddy answered. Calista looked from Teddy to Lane and stared.

“You’re dating her?”

“We’ve been on and off for about five years,” Teddy said as he carefully used his wand to lower the stacks into the crate. “What with the attack, her injuries, and recovery, it’s been a long road.”

“Calista, did you want anything?” Lane inquired. “With the exception of faculty leaving or starting, no one else should be on campus.”

“I had to come and see if it was true,” Calista admitted.

“Well now that you know perhaps you could leave campus before you violate contracts,” William stated from behind where Calista stood.

Calista spun around. “Sir, I didn’t see you,” she answered. “I had heard that Lane was here and I just wanted to wish her good luck.”

“Then I would hate to hear what you say when you are wishing someone good riddance,” William answered. “Antagonizing staff members on school property goes against several codes in your contract.”

“Then I will leave,” Calista answered in a tone laced with contempt.

Teddy caught her mumbling something about her father. “I know this gentleman back home,” Teddy said stopping Calista with his statement. “He tormented my adoptive father through out school, anytime someone did something to him or if his grade wasn’t what he thought it should be he would say ‘my father will hear about this’, a lot of people didn’t like him because of the attitude.”

“And your point?” Calista asked annoyed.

“He followed his father until he ended up working for the Dark Lord himself, instructed to kill one of the greatest wizards of all time. It was only then that he began to realize that maybe following his father wasn’t the best idea. It wasn’t until after a bloody war, that he actually began to find out who he was as a person. And that person is a pretty amazing guy.”

“So is my father,” Calista answered and stormed out of the room.

“You can’t save them all,” William answered as he watched Teddy shake his head at Calista. He smiled at Teddy. “Thank you, though, for telling her that.”

“Uncle Draco is one of the first to tell it,” Teddy replied. William looked at Lane.

“I boxed up all your Quidditch stuff. I have it with your things, I wanted to get to it before your mother did anything vindictive.”

“Did you get the pictures?” Sebastian asked. Their mother had returned and attempted to get into the house two nights ago.

“As many as I could,” William assured him. He then ran a hand through his thinning hair. "I also contacted a lawyer to get information on divorce. I didn't want you guys to be caught off guard if he contacted you are if your mother tried to contact you."

"She hasn't called since she left for Georgia almost two weeks ago," Sebastian replied. "But I'll let Steph know to be careful."

Lane looked around her room and groaned. “I have too much stuff.” Lane admitted.

"Words of a teacher," William answered. He then looked at them. "Dinner is for 6."

****

Dinner was in the Dorm parent apartment that William had moved into for the duration of the divorce. It was on the first floor of the Junior and Senior dorms, with a small patio area. They might have been cramped but with the doors to outside open and kids running in and out, they made do.

“It reminds of our house before you became Headmaster,” Oscar said when William commented on the size.

“I loved that house,” Sebastian sighed. “And now it’s the modern monstrosity.”

“Lane took me by it earlier,” Teddy said as he took the beer from Sebastian. “I can’t believe a stone cottage had stood there.”

“If we had known they were going to tear it down I would never have sold it,” William answered.

There was a knock on his front door, causing him to frown. “Oscar, keep the burgers from burning,” William said as he headed to the front door that led to main courtyard of the school.

There was another door that led into a small office for the Dorm parent that had access to the first floor dorm hall. William opened it and saw Theseus Ward standing there in a dark gray suit.

“Theseus, what brings you here at night?” William asked. He had a feeling he knew what would bring him here.

“I received word today that a faculty member was packing up a classroom that would entail them bringing material the school purchased to their new position,” Theseus Ward stated.

“And this required you to come here at night to discuss this?” William asked making sure he gave no room for Theseus to enter his place.

“Yes well I wished to discuss it privately with you as it could be slightly embarrassing for you if it was to get out to the entire board,” Theseus explained.

“Really, and why is that?”

“Oh, come now, William,” Theseus sighed. “You know that it was your daughter that the complaint was made against.”

“Really, that’s odd,” William said looking puzzled.

“Why odd?” Theseus inquired.

“Well you know as protocol, the head master is to check over whatever a teacher removes from the classroom when they leave their position,” William said. “Well since it was my daughter packing out, I had asked the board to send someone to do the check out for me. I didn’t want any bias to be held against me.”

“No, that would not look good,” Theseus agreed though he looked annoyed at the matter.

“Yes well they did the check out a few hours ago and signed off on that everything that Lane is bringing to Hogwarts had been purchased by herself and not with school funds,” William explained.

“So I am really not sure who your source was, but they were mistaken.”

“I see,” Theseus almost growled. “Then I will leave you to your... humble gathering.”

William waited until Theseus had turned his back. “Oh, Theseus, since you are here,” William began. “It saves me from contacting you. Your daughter was inside school buildings today without proper authorization from myself or my deputy headmaster, or a member of the board that she is not related too. I did warn her that it violated school codes, if you could perhaps remind her again yourself, I would appreciate that. I would hate to have to put a letter in her file because she failed to listen to the codes that you helped write in order to protect the integrity of the school.”

Theseus said nothing as he stormed down the walkway. William closed the door to see his children, daughter-in-law, and Teddy raising a glass to him. “That was amazing,” Sebastian said in awe.

“Watching his face was the greatest thing ever,” Stephanie agreed with her husband.

“Oh I have been waiting for her to do something so I could do just that,” William admitted. “Now let’s toast to New Beginnings and Family.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. I'm a special education teacher so the last few weeks have been end of the year virtual IEP meetings, grading, chasing down assignments, and trying to keep my ten year old on track in his classes.

International Port Key travel was heavily regulated, especially when involving crossing oceans. For Lane it also became a bit tricky, parts of her right wrist were held together by magic. Traveling such a far distance could actually cause a disturbance in the charms that held her wrist together. The blend of technology in the world of non-magic and the world of magic had opened up ways of travel that had long been classed to wizards and witches. Now it was not all that uncommon for there to be a few wizard or witches to be on a plane. They went through a different security check before boarding a plane to ensure their magic was stable and that their wand was in proper working order. It had been decided that Lane and Teddy would fly into Heathrow airport as oppose to using a port-key.

For Lane, she preferred the plane when traveling through time zones. It eases the jet lag a bit. Lane had said good bye to her family last night, today only her father and brother’s came to see them off. As Lane hugged Sebastian, William hugged Teddy.

“Try and keep her safe,” William pleaded.

“I promise you, both myself and Uncle Bill will be at every scene with her,” Teddy said quietly. “That’s all I can ask,” William replied.

Lane walked over to her dad and they hugged. They still had a lot to work through, they had put it aside to get through her leaving, but it was there and they had promised to work on it. “Text or call when you arrive,” William said. “Give my love to the Potter-Weasley clan.”

“I will,” Lane promised.

One last hug, and she took Teddy’s hand as they headed toward the security section for wizards and witches. Not only was it passports and visa’s being checked, but wand licenses, proper case for wand to be stored during the flight, and other paperwork. The security officer going through Lane’s stopped at her work-visa.

“Hogwarts?” The attendant said.

“Yes,” Lane said smiling.

“What subject?” “History,” Lane answered.

“Well good luck,” the agent said as she stamped all the paperwork and sighed off on it with her own wand. “You are good to go.”

“Thank you,” Lane said.

Teddy was waiting for her at the end of the lines. They both grinned as they headed toward their gate. Their flight would have them landing around dinner time in London, Teddy had most of their things sent to his flat near Diagon Alley already. He figured once they got to his flat, they would eat, shower, and then pass out for the night. They had not told anyone but Harry that they would be arriving today, hoping to surprise everyone at the family dinner on Sunday. Which would give them both time to get over the time difference. When their flight was called to line up the grin on Lane’s face was so huge as she squeezed Teddy’s hand. He smiled at her as they headed through the line and down the tunnel to the plane. Flying was one of the few times that Teddy ever splurged using the money that had been left to him by a man he had never met.

They took their first class seats and prepared for the long flight. They watched movies, read books, and talked about what Lane wanted to do for the few weeks she had before she had to head to Hogwarts. The flight was smooth and they actually were going to land earlier than expected. Teddy knew that Lane hated take off and landing so he already was holding her hand before she realized. Once they were landed it was waiting to be at their gate. From there they would head to one of the floo network areas and take the floo right to his flat. As the plane moved toward their gate, Teddy noticed a stewardess talking to someone on the phone. When she hung up she headed to where Teddy and Lane were sitting.

“Mr. Lupin, Ms. Rigel,” the stewardess greeted them. “Once we open the doors, we are going to be holding the rest of the passengers in their seat. A message has been sent, and there is an emergency. A security guard will meet you at the exit off the ramp, he will take you to floo network immediately.”

“Thank you,” Teddy told her.

She nodded and walked away. Lane looked at Teddy, neither had to say a word to know what had happened. There had been another murder. The stewardess, was true to her word, explained that two passengers had to disembark before the rest do to an emergency. Once they were off the plane there was a security guard waiting for them with a airport golf cart. “I’m Tyson,” he introduced them as they climbed on.

“Do you have luggage?”

“Sent it ahead,” Teddy told him.

“Good then we will head right to the Floo area,” Tyson said. “They already have the connection ready for the both of you. I’m not sure what you know, we know maybe a bit more. The Ministry of Magic called about an hour ago, said that once you land to get word to your plan that you are both needed in Wales. DMLE sent over the paperwork to link the Floo.”

They drove in silence through Heathrow toward the doors that lead to the Floo connecting points. When they arrived with Tyson, another guard closed the line, allowing him to escort the two of them into the large room that was filled with fireplaces and connection points.

“Good luck with whatever is going on,” Tyson said to them.

They thanked him before stepping into the Floo that had been set up for them. No address was spoken for this was a direct link. Teddy held Lane tightly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. They waited for the pull and then they off through the complicated magic that was the Floo Network.

****

Hands were there to help them get up from the tangle of limbs they were when they landed. A gentle hand helped Lane for support as her body felt with theafter effects of floo travel.

“I’ve gotcha,” a deep voice said. “Give me your left arm.”

She nodded and soon recognized Bill Weasley was helping her stand up. He told her to go easy as she stood.

“And your reward,” Bill said handing her a mug of coffee. He handed it to her left hand.

“Thank you,” Lane said as she tried to get feeling back in her right hand.

“Fleur told me what to expect,” Bill assured her in a quiet tone. “She figured between the plane then the abrupt floo travel you would be all over.”

Lane smiled as she sipped the coffee. Teddy was talking to another male with shockingly white blonde hair. As she looked around she realized they were in a home, police and Auror’s were milling about. She felt magic all around her. Without thinking she pushed the mug toward Bill as she stepped away from him. There was the sound of something breaking but it sounded distant to Lane as she followed the pull of magic. Rain hit her as she stepped into the small garden at the front of the house. There was a small gate that led toward the woods next to the house, it was already open. Ignoring the crime scene tape, Lane walked through the opening an to the edge of the woods. She could barely hear voices calling to her and another voice saying it was alright. It all faded to the edge of her conscious.

* * *

_he colors were unlike anything she had ever seen before. They were neon and they covered everything almost. It was as if a bomb of magic had gone off, covering everything in Magic. The residue was so thick that it was so enchanting to look it. It was intoxicating in away. All around her magic buzzed as it pulled her toward what seemed like an impossibly large flower. It towered over her in colored of green, red, and purple. She wandered through the maze of magic that surrounded her. It was almost hypnotizing with how it pulsated, almost drawing her in. Making her way through the colorful mists, she saw an abnormally large sunflower that was all the wrong colors. A body of a female was tied to it with magical binds. The eyes were close as if she was still sleeping._

_“Can you see me?” A voice asked. It was soft and filled with fear._

_"I can," Lane answered. "What happened?"_

_"I don't know. I was trying to sleep but I heard something, I felt this pull, I had to follow it." "Did it lead you here?" Lane asked._

_"It did," the voice confirmed. "The garden gate was already opened. I had to follow the voice." "Did you find anyone here?"_

_"No, it was so odd."_

_"What was odd?" Lane inquired._

_"I could feel him all around me, I knew I should be scared, but when I saw it, it was oddly comforting."_

_"Tell me about what you found."_

_"It reminded me of this antique hand held mirror that my grandmother once had. I used to pretend it was a magical mirror that would show me the prince I would marry. I remember picking it up and then when I woke I was in here."_

_"My grandmother had a similar mirror," Lane commented. "I was so mad when my oldest brother broke it."_

_"My aunt got it when my grandmother died, and she sold it despite knowing I would have wanted it." The voice paused._

_The air around them changed. The brightly colored flowers that were all around them began to close up. “He’s coming," the voice said in a panic._

_“Who is?” Lane asked stepping closer to the female._

_“He doesn’t want you here,” the female told her. “You shouldn’t be here!”_

_The female began to panic. “You need to leave, this wasn’t for you, he’s so mad!”_

_A low growl was heard behind them as the temperature dropped so that ice crystals began to form all around them. Lane heard galloping feet heading toward her. She tried to grab for the woman even though she knew it was pointless and watched as her fingers slipped through the victim’s_.

* * *

“And we’re back,” a deep voice said as Lane opened her eyes.

Her head was cradled in the lap of Bill Weasley. Grey hair had begun to thread through his red hair, laugh lines surrounded his eyes. His scar from the war had faded to a silver and pinking coloring. He was smiling down at her as he gently helped her sit up. Bill handed her a fresh coffee mug as she adjusted to being back in reality. The mug was warm and had a Hogwart’s crest on it.

“How long?” Lane asked cringing at how rough her voice sounded.

“Twenty minutes,” Bill told her as he stretched out his legs.

Lane turned and looked at him with surprise in her eyes. It didn’t seem that long to her, usually she still had a sense of time when she was in her mind.

“Really?”

“Your nose was bleeding before you dropped,” Bill told her.

“There was a howl,” Lane remembered. “The temperature, it plummeted so that ice crystals formed all around us.”

“That explains why you are freezing,” Harry said as he joined them. He crouched down in front of them, his knees cracking as he did. “I sent Teddy to scout, his in his wolf form.”

Lane sipped the coffee, letting the liquid warm her up. She was still close enough to Bill that she could feel his warmth. The scratch he received from Greyback thirty plus years ago gave him certain characteristic of a were-wolf, being warmer than most was one of them. Which in situations like this was helpful. It had also heightened his senses making him an excellent tracker.

"What happened in there?" Harry asked.

"The victim was there," Lane replied. "It was like walking into wonderland, the colors were so intense that it couldn't be real."

"Did the victim talk?" Lane nodded and sipped more of the hot liquid. "She talked about hearing something that lured her out of bed, this sensation of being pulled." Lane noted that the pale blonde walked over to them.

"Scorpius Malfoy I would like you to meet Delaney Rigel," Harry introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Scorpius replied. He went to shake her hand but saw the slight shake of Harry's head and stopped. "You're the special consultant that Harry has brought in?"

"I am," Lane confirmed.

"The victim was lured to the woods," Harry informed Scorpius. "Lane was just filling us in. "What else can you tell me? My partner is talking to the roommates while I look over the scene."

Lane had to think. Parts of her mind felt fuzzy like something was trying to make her forget. "She said she found a hand held mirror," Lane recalled. The impression felt faint. "It looked like one that belonged to her grandmother. She said when she picked it up it transported her to his realm."

"Transported?" Bill asked.

"I think he trapped her soul in the mirror somehow, and that's how he killed her," Lane replied she noticed Scorpius skeptical raised eyebrow. "His realm, it was unlike any thing I seen. The colors were neon and so bright, the whole place pulsated around you, almost like it was alive and trying to trap you. It was like a twisted wonderland."

"You said that when you first came too," Harry noted.

“The whole landscape, it felt so wrong.”

“How so?” Scorpius asked.

“Usually, it the scene still looks like it does on this plane,” Lane explained to him. “Except that it’s all black and white. The only color is usually the magic and the victim.”

“And this time?”

“It was like walking into Wonderland on drugs,” Lane answered. “Neon colors everywhere with the trunk and stems being black. The flowers were taller than I was.”

“And the magic?”

“Coursed through the entire place as if it was made of magic,” Lane replied. She shivered at the memories. “She told me that I shouldn’t be there, that he didn’t want me there.”

“Do the victims usually talk?”

Lane shook her head as she finished the coffee. “I usually retrace there steps, follow the pattern left by magic, maybe hear a conversation they have, but never have they talked to me.” “We have a sketch artist, she works with magic, memories, and witness statements,” Harry informed Lane. “Would you be able to work with her?”

“Yes,” Lane answered.

Scorpius watched her for a moment, noticed how she wouldn't look him in the eye. When she did the horror still lingering there. “You remember it all.”

She had never told anyone, but she remembered every crime scene she went too. Jessica had suspicions but had never voiced them. Lane nodded. Bill cursed from behind her. Harry looked horror stricken at the thought of her remembering everything she ha seem. A large gray wolf emerged from the woods, he trotted over to Lane and nudged her hand with his head. She scratched his ears before he headed to a place he can change back into human form.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius replied. "I tend to pick up on things like that and then blurt them out. It drove my dear old grandfather crazy when I would catch him in a lie."

"Diving him crazy is putting in mildly," Harry commented. He then looked at Lane wondering why this wasn't in any of her notes. "Does anyone know?"

She shook her head. "It never came up," Lane admitted.

"You see, Harry, this is the stuff you did that drove us all crazy," Bill informed Harry. "'You never asked if there was a horocrux inside me' is still my favorite."

"Not helping, Bill," Harry grumbled at his brother-in-law. He looked at Lane. "Do you think you can stand?"

Lane nodded, accepting the hand that Scorpius stretched out for her. Teddy was coming out of the house, fully dressed. He walked over to where they stood, taking a good look at Lane. She was grey in coloring, her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked exhausted.

"We can finish up here, " Harry told Teddy. "Go home, rest, and lock the floo."

"I'll call you in the morning," Scorpius told Teddy.

"And try to keep this from Rose that Lane is here."

"You think that will be hard, trying keeping it from Tori," Bill informed them all.

"She probably already knows," Teddy said.

He hugged his god-father goodbye before heading to the floo that would take them right to his apartment. Lane was dead on her feet and leaned against him as the green flames surrounded them. He kissed the top of her head as they were soon sucked up into the floo network.


End file.
